mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dadaw/My Theamed OC Tribes
What we saw on Series 4-6 give me an idea for themed tribes. Tribes Firefightxels The Firefightxels are tribe thet put down the fire when 1 of the Infernites burn a place thet not of the Magma Wastelands when 1 of the other lands get burn they come. They are friends of the Infernites, but they keep Mixel-Land without any denger burn, they have caps. Axer-The smart 1, he have 2 axe, 1 hand replaced with axe, and 1 hand thet hold an axe, he help to them when the door close, he is also strong and he can break the walls if there are Mixels thet trap and the door is in fire. he have red cap. Xitguinser-He have Fire extinguisher, he help to put down the fire, and he is the leader, he is the must brave of the time, he have golden cap at symbol he as the leader. Pipelwat- He have an water pipe thet conected to a bag, he love to tell jokes, he is also want to be helpfull and the hero, he is very helpfull but the only problem is he just dont know very much how to use his equipments, he have yellow cap. Scubers The Scubers are tribe thet based on Scuba, they lives in a submarine under the water, they are also mistaken as water tribe, they can't breath underwater because this they have special equipments, they lives in the Submarine City. Drave-He is the leader of the tribe, he have 1 eye, he is very brave, when there is any danger under the water he is the first to check it and fix it, he maybe he look sleepy but he isn't, he not need light, he have good light sight. Scuwim-He maybe looks strong ang brave, but he act like a chicken without his special equipments, he have flashlights in his mask, and he hold 1 with his hand, he have an hook shooter, he is very smart. Subrine-He is friendly 1 he have flashlight in his mask, he is afraid a lot, but he want to be brave, but he is the best at control on the submarine. Hotiders The Hotiders are motorbikes based tribe, they are realy speeds they always make fire mistakly, wich make them hateds by the Firefightxels, they lives in garage. Mothot-The leader of the tribe, he race with Zorch and he was closer to beat him, the Nixels afraid from him, he look bad Mixel, but he is very friendly, but he geting mad by the Nixels fast Bweel-Botor - 2 headed Mixel, he have sidekick pod, and this is Bweel, when the main pod is Botor. *Bweel-He is very crazy he just control on 1 arm, and he not control on his moving, this is unkown why he google for 2 eyes but he have 1 eye. *Botor-He control on 1 hand and on the moving he is want to finnish his traget. Fitor-He is the 2nd fastest member of the tribe he love to drive nad race. He wear sun glasses and he is the only member to not have hands. Recycling Tribe Comming soon. Mine-Drills The Mine-Drills are Mining and Drilling theamed tribe, they drills mines(dont be mistake with the Cragsters wich based on rock, and they are just diging or Kramm, he drill because of the basing of his tribe), all of them have a thing to help with the mining Drillouse-He can a drill with his nouse, his hands are goods to put out the rocks, and give them to Rocher, he love to drill. Rocher-He take all the rocks and stones in the way, to make the mining faster without every thing in the way, he have claw to catch the stones and the rocks. TBA The Mixels Artwork Firefightxels Axer artwork.png|Axer Xitguinser artwork.png|Xitguinser Pipelwat Artwork.png|Pipelwat Firefightxels Max artwork.png|Max Firefightxels base.png|The Firefightxels base Firefightxels intro.png|In the intro Scubers Drave artwork.png|Drave Scuwim artwork.png|Scuwim Subrine artwork.png|Subrine Scubers Max Artwork.png|Max The Submarine city.png|The Submarine City The Laisoders 2.0 and the Firefightxels go to underwater.png|On the teaser Hotiders Mothot artwork.png|Mothot Bweel-botor artwork.png|Bweel-Botor Fitor artwork.png|Fitor Hotiders Max artwork.png|Max Set Firefightxels Axer.png Xitguinser.png|Xitguinser Pipelwat.png|Pipelwat Firefightxels Max.png|Max Scubers Drave.png|Drave Scuwim.png|Scuwim Subrine.png|Subrine Scubers Max.png|Max Hotiders Mothot.png|Mothot Bweel-botor.png|Bweel-Botor Fitor.png|Fitor Hotiders Max.png|Max Mine-Drills Drillouse.png|Drillouse Rocher.png|Rocher Animations Pipelwat and Xitguinser.gif|Pipelwat and Xitguinser animation Firefightxels Intro.gif|The Firefightxels in the intro. Polls Do the pictrue of Pipelwat shoot water on Xitguinser is funny photo? Very funny Funny not much No THIS ISNT EVEN WAS FUNNY WHY YOU ASK THIS?!!!?!?! Category:Blog posts